Blood ties
by Milly S2
Summary: Bella esta começando a descobrir os verdadeiros significados das palavras: amor e paixão. Mas e se essas palavras estiverem ligadas a uma única pessoa, e se essa pessoa for seu irmão? o que ela fará?
1. Epílogo

_**Blood ties**_

_Epílogo_

A criança corria alegremente no pequeno pátio da casa branca. Com os cachos levemente avermelhados caindo sobre suas costas, enquanto seu rosto rosado ria demonstrando toda a felicidade que o pequeno ser sentia naquele dia ensolarado.

Deveria ter pouco mais de cinco anos de idade. Mas sua expressão facial mostrava a todos que ela era a pessoa que mais se divertia e ria naquele dia. Não que os outros acompanhantes também não estivesse alegres e tão igualmente felizes, mas essa garota em especial parecia um sol brilhante a seus olhos.

Orgulhoso continuou a fitar sua pequena criança, com os olhos apaixonados de um pai amoroso. A garota continuava a correr pelo pátio seguida pelo irmão mais velho, três anos mais velho, mesmo assim tão inseparável e protetor.

Sua esposa sorria ao seu lado, agora também prestando atenção nos dois irmãos que brincava sobre o sol do entardecer.

- Eles são tão perfeitinhos juntos.

Eu sorri com o comentário de Esme, ela tinha razão. Nossos dois filhos casulas eram lindos, saldáveis e se davam tão bem juntos, um realmente amava o outro.

E a pequena fazia questão de sempre demonstrar o quando amava seu irmão mais velho. O que as vezes fazia Emmett, seu outro irmão ficar enciumado por não ser o preferido da casula.

Emmett, o mais velho dos três filhos, com seus 13 anos, não prestava atenção nas crianças como seus pais faziam. Ele estava ocupado devorando o ultimo pedaço da torta de maça feita pela mãe.

O outro garoto sorria, seu cabelo rebelde e bagunçado, brilhando em um tom avermelhando e dourado, enquanto brincava com sua irmãzinha, a abraçando e fazendo cócegas para vê-la rir mais e mais. Uma risada gostosa que o fazia ficar feliz, mesmo sem compreender o porque.

Fazendo cócegas na irmã sobre o sol alaranjado ele viu o claro de um flesh iluminá-los, o que chamou a atenção das duas crianças para os pais, que sorriam alegremente, sua mãe segurando uma maquina fotográfica, sorrindo contente e dizendo que conseguira uma foto perfeita.

Os irmãos não deram muita atenção, logo estava brincando novamente, ela com seus cabelos avermelhados correndo pelo pátio rindo os olhos castanhos brilhantes enquanto o irmão sorria com os olhos verdes tão brilhantes quanto o da menina.

A voz do pai os chamando fez os dois correrem na direção do mesmo.

- Isabella, Edward...

****

* * *

Essa idéia me bateu como um tijolo, enquanto eu estava no ônibus lotado e abafado... confesso que ficou me irritando tanto que eu tive que escrever nem que fosse um pouco... sei lá eu gosto do enredo e espero agradar as pessoas...

Mordidinhas no pescoço de todo mundo, até a aproxima.


	2. Capitulo I

_Capitulo I_

_Dez anos depois... _

- Não quero saber disso! Eu já falei pra ele desistir... pelo amor de deus!

Ela achava que não poderia ficar mais irritada do que já estava naquele dia pouco ensolarado, mas se enganara, e como! Nunca imaginara que seria tão difícil fazer alguém entender que ela não o queria!

Ela simplesmente dissera: _Mike, eu não quero ser sua namorada, eu não quero ir ao baile com você, então desista!_

Afinal o que foi que ele deixou de entender? Ela deixará claro, não queria namorar ele, e não queria e nem desejava ir ao baile da primavera da escola com ele.

Então porque ele insistia em ligar para a casa dela?! Em perseguí-la pelo corredor da escola, e tentar a todo custo fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia?!

Não fazia o menor sentindo, nunca em momento algum ela dera alguma esperança a ele, aliás ela fazia questão de deixar claro que o que ela queria dele era somente _amizade _nada mais que isso!

Mas agora tinha que lidar com uma mãe entusiasmada e reluzente pelo primeiro _namorado _de sua filha casula.

Não tive coragem de dizer a mamãe que ele mentira. Que o que ele falou pelo telefone era uma completa e ridícula mentira, puxa ela estava verdadeiramente feliz por me ver com um namorado, mesmo que ela não o conhecesse pessoalmente. Não que isso fosse um problema, ela já estava fazendo planos para convidá-lo a vir a nossa casa.

Enquanto isso eu, bom... eu deixava minha raiva e meu ódio me consumirem a ponto de assustar a Alice.

Eu estava falando com ela pelo telefone, ela estava em uma viajem pelo Canadá com os pais. Alice era minha melhor amiga, e eu sentia falta dela, mais do que eu pensava que poderia sentir.

_- Bella calma! Você nunca foi assim, pare de se estressa com ele ou ficara com rugas horríveis! _

Eu sorri sarcástica, me jogando na colcha da minha cama, olhando o teto. Com tanta coisa para pensar e ela me vê com _RUGAS! _Essa definitivamente era Alice!

Ela e do tipo que se preocupa com as coisas mais absurdas do mundo, como o fato do batom não esta combinando com a saia e a sandália ser a coisa mais importante do visual de uma mulher, então deve ser escolhido com muito cuidado, o que a faz demorar mais de meia hora só procurando a sandália perfeita.

- Alice! Você ouviu o que eu disse? Se eu não fizer alguma coisa eu provavelmente vou encontrar o Mike sentando a mesa do jantar!

Ela deu uma risadinha, e eu revirei os olhos. Ela não estava levando essa historia a serio! ótima que melhor amiga eu tenho...

_- Bella, é só você falar com a sua mãe, ela é um amor e vai entender! Esme vai entender que tudo não passou de um engano..._

Eu a cortei, quase gritando ao telefone.

- Engano? Ele disse a minha mãe que é meu namorado!... deus ela esta tão feliz com isso... não tenho coragem para dizer que é tudo mentira...

Falei desanimada, me sentando e olhando a estante bem organizada com meus livros prediletos, a qual eu sempre fazia questão de ler quanto tinha algum tempo livre.

_- Você vai ver... e só dizer: mãe isso é mentira ele não e meu namorado... e pronto! _

Falar é tão fácil, ela não tinha visto o olhar da minha mãe ou o sorriso dela. Suspirei e ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Alice tenho que desligar, a manhã eu te ligo!

Eu disse me levantando e andando preguiçosamente até a porta.

_- Amanhã, você só pode estar brincando, assim que você falar com Esme eu quero que você me ligue e me conte como foi! _

O tom de exigência dela me fez saber que era melhor eu ligar ou ela mesma faria questão de ligar às 4 horas da madrugada para me atormenta e me tirar do meu delicioso sono. Acredite, ela já fez isso uma vez.

- Esta bem eu ligo, tchau.

Eu desliguei o telefone e o coloquei na mesinha ao lado da porta, e sai do meu quarto sem muita confiança.

E lá estava minha mãe com os olhos cintilando de alegria, me pegando pelo braço enquanto nós duas descíamos as escadas para o jantar. Ela obviamente tinha um sorriso brilhante no rosto, e eu fazia o possível para esconder a minha raiva do Mike e o meu receio de fazer aquele sorriso lindo sair do rosto dela.

Mas quando chegamos no andar de baixo, e eu me deparei com toda a família a li, sentada no sofá da sala com expressões que ia de curiosidade a um misto de "_o que diabos aconteceu para estamos todos aqui, e não na mesa de jantar?_"

E eu passei a rezar.

Não precisei ser nenhuma vidente para saber o que aconteceria em seguida, e mais do que nunca queria que um buraco se abrisse aos meus pés.

Eu precisava, eu _devia_ impedir que isso acontecesse. Eu precisava fazer isso não importava como, eu não podia deixar que minha mãe contasse a _ele_, melhor dizendo a _eles._ Não, nem pensar nisso!

- Acho que todos estão curiosos para saber por que eu reuni todos aqui...

Ela passou um braço sobre meu ombro e abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Minha coragem parecia desaparecer diante daquele sorriso amoroso. O que eu iria fazer?

_Deus eu vou matar o Mike! Amanhã ele vai se tornara comida de vermes! _

- Mãe....

Eu sussurrei sem muita coragem, será que ela ouviu?

- Por esse seu lindo sorriso querida, eu fico ainda mais curioso...

Meu pai disse olhando amorosamente a minha mãe. Eles se amam muito, e não precisa ser nenhum especialista no assunto para perceber isso, eles foram feitos um para o outro, e faziam questão de espalhar essa felicidade pela casa e pela família.

- Ei, eu to com fome! Ta pra ser rápido eu ainda tenho que sair...

Minha mãe lançou um olhar de repreensão ao Emmett, ele é meu irmão mais velho, ele é muito legal a maioria do tempo, menos quando esta com fome ou quando vai sair pra ver a Rosali, sua namorada, ai ele fica com um mau humor horrível, mesmo assim ele é um ótimo irmão mais velho.

Meu olhar caiu na ultima pessoa que estava na sala, este não fez nenhum comentário sobre estar ou não curioso, mas mantinha os olhos em mim, os lindos e fantásticos olhos verdes em mim.

Será que ele percebeu que eu estava incomodada com aquela situação? Ou que eu queria falar alguma coisa mas não tinha coragem para isso?

Normalmente ele percebe, ele _sempre_ percebe o que estou sentindo, como se eu fosse algum livro aberto para ele ler.

- Bom... eu posso contar não posso amor?

Minha mãe olhou para mim sorrindo, e eu abri a boca para dizer um sonoro _NÃO _mas eu não consegui, ela estava radiante como uma criança em dia de natal, ela queria dar essa noticia e eu teria que fingir que era verdade, afinal eu sabia dês do começo que nunca seria capaz de tirar um sorriso tão lindo do rosto dela.

_Eu definitivamente vou matar o Mike!_

Suspirando, olhei o chão balançando a cabeça positivamente. _Deus eu quero que um raio caia sobre a minha cabeça!_

- Bom... – ela começou com a voz mais alegre do que nunca – A Bella tem um.. na-mo-ra-do! – ela falou pausadamente – O primeiro amor da nossa princesinha, não e um máximo?

Silêncio.

Eu obviamente ainda estava encarando o chão, mas aquele silêncio estava começando a ficar estranho. Tipo, nenhuma reação?! Ninguém rindo, ou dizendo "_quem é o sujeito?"_

Levantei o rosto, encarando primeiro meu pai, Carlisle. Ele parecia estar pesando em alguma coisa, ou tentando entender a informação que tinha acabado de receber.

Ele me observou com aqueles olhos verdes profundos, o que me fez corar. O que ele estaria pensando da filha mais nova?

Desviei o olhar para o Emmett, este parecia irritado com alguma coisa. Não tive coragem para olhar a ultima pessoa ali.

Logo ouvi a voz de Emmett quebrando o silêncio.

- Quem é o sujeito? Eu vou matá-lo se ele encostou um só dedo nela.

Finalmente! Demorou, mas finalmente a reação esperada aconteceu!

- Ela é muito nova para ter um namorado... quem é ele querida?

Esse foi meu pai. Viva! eles odiaram a novidade... ótimo assim eu posso dizer a verdade sem magoar muito a mamãe.

Eu só não esperava que ela, minha querida mãe esperava exatamente essa reação deles!

***

Sentei-me à mesa do jantar sem tirar o olhar do meu prato. Não acredito que o papai e o Emmett foram convencidos de que não tinha nada de mais eu ter um namorado! E agora eles até pareciam felizes com a novidade, fazendo planos para conhecer o _Mike, _e ver se ele merecia mesmo ficar do meu lado...

O único que não parecia demonstrar nenhuma reação fora o Edward, _Ed_ para mim. Eu não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, então não sabia se ele estava contra a essa noticia ou assim como papai e o Emmett, tinha se resignado e aceitado a noticia.

- E você Edward querido, não vai dizer nada?

Minha mãe perguntou a um certo ponto do jantar e eu finalmente e por pura curiosidade o olhei.

Ele estava olhando para Esme, os olhos verdes distantes e pensativos.

Ele deu um sorriso torto que eu amor e olhou para mim, nesse momento seus olhos pareciam ter vida mais uma vez.

- Bella já é bem crescidinha... eu só fiquei surpreso por não ter notado isso...

Ele falou em uma voz sedosa ainda sorrindo e olhando para mim. O que me fez corar e olhar meu prato. Eu sempre reagia assim, sempre ficava encabulada e tímida na frente dele. Às vezes meu coração acelerava estranhamente e me fazia ficar tonta.

Ele sempre foi meu irmão predileto, o que me protegia, o que me fazia rir, o que tinha paciência para me ensinar geometria. Eu me sentia segura com ele, me sentia em paz.

Algo no jeito dele, o fato de não ter falando mais nada no jantar me incomodou um pouco. Ele parecia tão distante, tão pensativo. Eu queria saber, queria saber se ele tinha percebido que eu não tinha falado a verdade, que na realidade não tinha namorado algum, que eu não tive coragem de contar a verdade a mamãe.

Suspirei subindo as escadas para o meu quarto.

O que eu iria fazer? Eu tinha uma certeza pelo menos: _Definitivamente eu iria matar o Newton! _

Entrei no meu quarto indo até a janela de três faces projetada para fora, em estilo _bay window, _que o papai fez questão de colocar no meu quarto.

A casa era localizada no ponto mais distante da cidade. Havia tanta calma e silêncio naquele lugar que às vezes eu me esquecia que a poucos kilometros dali havia uma grande cidade, com carros e pessoas indo e vindo.

Abri a janela, me sentando no encosto da parede.

Que dia longo.

Nem mesmo a paisagem ajudava a dar uma melhorada no meu dia. As arvores ou o verde do jardim que havia atrás da casa, um lugar lindo digno de contos de fadas. Eu sempre me imaginei ali, junto da _minha pessoa amada_, dançando sobre a luz do luar. Talvez como a Cinderela e o príncipe antes da meia-noite.

Podiam-se ver os pequenos vaga-lumes iluminando o jardim, e as arvores formarem sombras escuras sobre a terra, e o caminho de pedra que levava a pequena fonte no centro do jardim parecia reluzir.

Ela se distraiu olhando o jardim que mal notou a leve batida na porta do seu quarto. Mas assim que _ELE _entrou pelo quarto, ela se virou sorrindo com os cabelos cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto corado.

****

* * *

N.M.: fico tão feliz em saber que vocês gostaram da minha idéia...

Na realidade eu também gosto de historias sobre incesto, então eu resolvi fazer uma só pra ver o que saia,

é ai ta legal? Mais ou menos? Ruim...?

eu ainda sou novata nisso então me perdoem e tenham paciência.

Eu já tenho o enredo da historia pronto na minha cabeça, só me falta o talento de colocar tudo no papel, o que significa que eu posso demorar muito pra postar os próximos capítulos.. mas eu pretendo continuar.. então até a próxima!

Agradecimentos especiais: **Kagome Juh, carolinaxavier, Líla*, Dark Yuuki, Leah Black, any_gloss, Sophi s2**

Beijos e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!!!!


	3. Capitulo II

_**Capitulo II**_

Acordei exatamente ás 4:01hs da madrugada, com um barulho ensurdecedor que vinha de algum lugar do meu quarto.

Claro que a principio não suspeitei quem ou o quê poderia estar fazendo aquele barulho horrendo, mas ai me veio um nome a cabeça. Eu tinha me esquecido, depois do jantar... depois da conversa com o Ed eu simplesmente tinha me esquecido da ALICE!

Ela provavelmente iria me matar, ou pior, iria me torturar de um jeito que somente uma Alice era capaz de fazer.

Levantei-me meio desespera por causa do barulho do telefone e meio dormindo, o que claro significa que de alguma forma os cobertores se enrolaram em minhas pernas e me garantirão uma queda de cara no chão. Era tudo o que eu queria em uma madrugada de sexta-feira.

Xinguei... mais precisamente xinguei o Mike, - afinal ele era o maior culpado pelos meus problemas- me levantei tateando a mesinha de onde vinha o barulho, peguei o telefone enquanto falava com uma voz mais sonolenta do que eu imaginei que estaria:

- Alô... Alice...

_- Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação... me deixou esperado durante horas! Sabe o como eu estou curiosa para saber o que acontecer? E claro que sabe! e tão frustrante ficar sem noticias, você não pode imagina... ahhh é espero que tenha quebrado o nariz na queda!_

Por um segundo fiquei me perguntando como ela sabia que eu havia caído, mas como cair e um simples fato que sempre ocorre comigo e que não significava uma novidade para ninguém, tentei ignorar essa parte da conversa. Foi quando eu finalmente percebi que ela tinha parado de falar, talvez para respirar um pouco.

- Ah Alice.. eu não tive coragem... – desabafei me sentando no chão – Ela estava tão feliz... e o papai e o Emm também pareciam contentes e tudo... simplesmente não deu para falar. Sou uma covarde...

Isso era a mais pura verdade, eu não tive coragem para contar a verdade a ninguém da minha família nem mesmo ao Ed.

Mesmo que ele tenha vindo ao meu quarto para saber se a historia era verdadeira. E eu simplesmente menti e disse que SIM! que eu estava namorando o idiota e prepotente com uma tendência inegável á ter um super ego: Mike!

Não sei porque eu fiz isso, eu tenho certeza absoluta que o Ed não acreditou em nenhuma das minhas palavras – o que de certa forma era um alivio – mas eu não tive coragem de admitir em voz alta que aquela historia não passava de um terrível engano.

Talvez eu tenha ficado encabulada de mais, nervosa... ou enciumada por ele poder ter uma namorada e eu ter que ficar somente assistindo... quer dizer e normal sentir ciúmes e ficar encabulado na frente de seu irmão mais velho, certo?

Eu também tenho o direito de mostrar a ele que cresci que eu também posso namorar e beijar outros garotos, não tem problema nenhum nisso e absolutamente normal...

Mesmo que toda essa historia não passassem de mentiras, que na real, eu nunca beijei um garoto ou qualquer coisa assim... – eu só queria fazer ele parar de me olhar como uma criança, eu não era mais uma menininha!

Ok eu devo estar pirando... e eu sei que ele sabe que tudo é mentira, então ele sempre vai continuar a me olhar como uma menininha e pior, agora mais do que nunca ele deve me achar muito infantil!

_- Bella você esta me ouvindo?! Espero que não esteja dormindo... BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

- Alice... eu vou desligar eu tenho aula hoje...

- _Ahh não Bella você ainda não me disse NADA! como você acha que eu vou ficar sem saber o que você fará em relação ao Mike?_

Mike? Porque ela estava perguntando do Mike, ela não vê que o maior problema e o Ed que eu estou mais preocupado com o que ele pensa disso e... espera é mesmo o Mike! ele é o culpado de tudo...

- Eu simplesmente vou matá-lo!

_- Então espere pra matar ele na próxima semana, assim eu posso ser o seu álibi... sabe nessas situações e sempre bom alegar insanidade..._

­- Alice não brinque!

_- Não estou brincando, mas agora você conseguiu arrumar uma baita confusão..._

É, eu sabia disso... e o pior eu estava me preocupado com a pessoa errada.

-o-

Quando desci as escadas para o café da manhã não encontrei ninguém... isso não era bem uma novidade, mas depois do jantar de ontem eu esperava pelo menos a minha mãe sentada a mesa com um sorriso enorme e tagarelado que iria me levar a escola e aproveitaria para conhecer meu "namorado", gemi com essa idéia e fui a cozinha fazer um pouco de café.

Nada melhor que um café doce e quente em uma manhã gelada de sexta-feira. Papai e Emmett tinham deixado recados no quatro de avisos que ficava na parede da cozinha.

_Carlisle: queridos tenho plantão hoje voltou mais tarde, não esperem por mim._

_Emmett: to indo com a Rose a uma festinha da facu – sem hora pra voltar- Bella o ultimo pedaço da torta que esta na geladeira é__ minha__!!!!! _

Devo comentar que eu já comi a torta?

Peguei a caneta e escrevi enquanto tomava o restante do café.

_Bella: Es to indo pra escola de ônibus... beijos Bella._

Suspirei e sai da cozinha jogando a bolsa nas costas. O ponto de ônibus mais próximo ficava no fim de uma estradinha de terra. Eu já comentei que o lugar onde eu moro e o mais distante possível da cidade?

Fechei o portão da casa.

Não é muito animador ficar andando durante 20 minutos em uma manhã fria de sexta-feira, geralmente era o Carlisle que me levava a escola, quando ele não podia o Ed me levava... mas isso foi antes, antes de ontem e antes dele arrumar aquela namoradinha nojenta.

Eu creio que ainda não tive oportunidade de falar dela, mas que interesse ela tem? nenhum... ela só e a namoradinha do Ed e eu não faço idéia do que ele viu nela, esta bem... ela é linda, é loira, tem a pele bronzeada e tem cara daquelas modelos de capa de revistas, ela só perde, talvez, para Rosali a namorada do Emmett...

As duas parecem que....

Beep-beep

Tropecei em uma pedra e praticamente cai de susto ao ouvir uma buzina de carro que vinha atrás de mim. Levantei-me enquanto eu amaldiçoava mentalmente o motorista que havia me assustado, deixando assim de notar que ele havia parado o carro e que estava me chamando...

- Bella!!!!!!

Espera um momento, o motorista idiota do carro sabe meu nome? E porque demônios ele estava rindo? Não posso imaginar o que ele acha tão engraçado, ele me assustou pra valer, francamente se esse cara não parar de rir eu....

- Bella você esta bem? você realmente parecia...

Ele parou de rir e de falar assim que eu olhei para o rosto dele. Não que eu de alguma forma fosse parecer assustadora ou coisa do gênero, mas aquela gargalhada estava me causando um ódio profundo. Não dele, mas de mim mesma, como era possível as coisas sempre darem errado para mim daquela forma?

- Edward?! o que faz aqui?

Perguntei alarmada, sentindo a intensidades daqueles olhos verdes sobre mim.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui? ele era a ultima pessoa que eu desejava ver hoje. Puxa meu irmão sabe ser insensível quando quer. Quer dizer, depois da nossa "conversa" de ontem, era de se esperar que ele se mantivesse o mais longe possível de mim. Já tinha sido suficientemente constrangedor mentir para ele sobre o lance do _namoro, _além de aquentar aquele silêncio profundo que se estalou no quarto depois disso.

- Vou te levar a escola...

Ele falou como se isso fosse obvio, e que qualquer outro idiota teria chegado a essa conclusão sem precisar perguntar.

- Vem entra...

Ele deu um passo para me ajudar e eu praticamente fugi da mão dele e dei a volta no carro o mais rápido possível. Certo eu estava nervosa.

Silêncio.

Eu simplesmente odeio isso. Não olhei novamente nos olhos dele, tinha medo do que poderia encontrar ali. Uma acusação do tipo: você é uma mentirosa infantil Bella, porque simplesmente não fala a verdade e para de agir como uma louca? Não tenho certeza de como eu acabaria reagido se algo do tipo acontecesse.

Na realidade eu vinha me perguntando isso dês do telefonema de Alice. Eu estava me metendo em uma grande confusão e não fazia idéia de aonde isso poderia parar. Mike, mamãe e papai, o Emm e o Ed... tudo parecia estar se misturando e se tornando uma enorme bola de neve. Alice tinha razão eu tinha que resolver isso logo.

Então eu cheguei a uma incrível resolução: aquele era o melhor momento para falar a verdade; para colocar as cartas na mesa e resolver tudo de uma vez por todas! Era melhor resolver aquela situação enquanto ainda estava no começo!

Foi com isso na cabeça que eu abri minha boca e falei:

- Ed... sobre ontem eu...

- Sinto muito Bella.

Eu o olhei incrédula... ele sentia muito? Ele não olho para mim, parecia ocupado olha fixamente a estrada.

- Eu não tinha o direito de duvidar de que, _talvez_, você realmente tenha um... na-namorado...

Foi impressão minha ou ele realmente deve dificuldades para dizer a ultima palavra? Não.. claro que não... a minha imaginação ainda ia me levar a loucura... sem falar que é obvio que ele não esta totalmente convencido do meu _namoro._

_NAMORO?! _ Bela você não esta namorado, e ele esta totalmente certo em não acreditar em nenhuma palavra sua. Concentração, lembra-se: falar a verdade, resolver toda aquela situação.

- Sobre isso Ed, eu queria dizer que...

Ele olhou para mim, um segundo, um pequeno e único segundo olhando para aqueles magníficos olhos verdes foram o suficiente para me desorientar, me fazer esquecer qualquer coisa.

- Algum problema Bella?

Ele perguntou e eu olhei para o outro lado, eu realmente tinha que dizer algo a ele, mas eu já não tinha tanta certeza do que era. Como ele fazia isso eu não tinha idéia... ele esvaziava a minha mente e me deslumbrava como ninguém... isso é perturbador. _Ele é seu irmão_, tive que lembrar a mim mesma, talvez assim meu coração parasse de bater tão acelerado.

Confesso que não percebi quando o carro parou. Mas percebi quando o Ed se inclinou e tocou meu rosto me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos. O que era aquilo agora?, algum tipo de tortura dos deuses, um castigo por eu ser uma mentirosa?

- Fale Bella, o que você ia me contar?

Ele perguntou em uma voz suave, o hálito fresco acariciando meu rosto. Aquilo era covardia, ele simplesmente não percebe o quanto mexe comigo? o quanto eu fico perturbada?

- Eu... eu... não é nada importante...

Consegui falar com muito esforço, eu estava passando por um serio problema de coerência, sem conseguir assimilar corretamente a situação em que me encontrava.. Porque ele estava tão perto?

- Bella eu não gosto disso, não gosto da idéia dele poder tocá-la.

Ele sussurrou perto do meu rosto, como se compartilhasse um segredo. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Tive a sensação de estar perdendo alguma coisa, meu coração estava batendo tão rápido e tão alto que eu poderia jurar que ele era capaz de ouvi-lo.

- Bella... diga-me uma coisa...

Ele sussurrou olhando meus lábios rapidamente e depois olhando meus olhos. Perdi-me naqueles olhos e respondi:

- Sim?

Ele sorriu, e eu me arrependi por ter respondido uma coisa que talvez eu não queira responder.

- Você o beijou?

Esqueça, aquilo era de mais para -o nos olhos, eu sabia que ele via a verdade, que eu não tinha namorado, que eu não o tinha beijando, que nunca tinha beijado um garoto. Então porque ele falava aquelas coisas?

Ele inclinou o rosto para perto do meu, quase tocando meus lábios e meu coração foi a mil. Minha cabeça girou e eu podia jurar que o ouvi sussurrar.

- Não vou lhe fazer mal, e só algo que desejo...

No momento seguindo senti os lábios quentes dele, o carinho do toque o desejo inesperado dentro de mim. E no outro momento ele já havia se afastado, como se um choque tivesse despertado ele para a realidade. Enquanto eu paralisada tentava entender o que aquilo poderia significar.

-o-

- Bella você precisa me ouvir.

- Não Mike eu não preciso te ouvir, eu preciso te matar! como você pode contar aquilo a minha mãe?

- Eu não fiz por mal.

- Não fez por mal? Ela pensa que você é meu namorado!

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Então você não desmentiu?

Eu olhei para ele com ódio, não tinha desmentindo e pior eu não podia fazer isso de jeito nenhum. As coisas estavam confusas de mais e minha cabeça parecia prestes a explodir, quando me sentei na cadeira da sala de geometria.

Tentei me concentrar nas aulas, e tirar todas as outras coisas da minha cabeça.

A - o beijo inesperado do Ed, -meu irmão-

B - no desejo de matar o Mike, e garanti que o corpo dele nunca fosse achado.

C - e no problema que aquela historia tinha trazido para a minha vida tranqüila

-o-

* * *

E isso... espero que vocês tenham gostado... desculpe pela demora fiquei um tempo sem o pc além disso eu trapo e fico praticamente sem tempo para nada.

Como eu estou com presa hj já vou me despedindo até a próxima...

Criticas e sugestões são bem vidas!

**Obrigada a todas vcs: Chantal. ****Forks Cullen,** **Lilah Cullen, SofiaMichaela, Sophi s2, Pandora, Kagome Juh, Elise Garcia, Líla*, Mariane,**

Mordidinhas no pescoço de todos e até a próxima.


	4. Capitulo III

**Blood ****ties**

_**Capitulo III**_

_-----_

_Eu podia ouvir o ruindo mínimo da porta ao abri-la, o silencio do interior do quarto decorado de forma feminina, enquanto o brilho da lua entrava pela janela. O som mais forte ali era a respiração pesada e tranqüila da garota. Dormindo._

_Sentei na cadeira próximo a cama. Olhar aquele rosto fazia-me sentir bem. O sentimento que me afligia durante o dia, nos momentos em que eu permanecia longe dela, desaparecia. Tudo ficava certo e correto, eu e ela juntos._

_Protegendo- a pela eternidade. _

_Ela crescia, tão linda, tão bela. Tudo ficava tão estranho para mim. Querendo ficar cada vez mais perto dela, zelado por sua segurança a protegendo dos outros. Querendo-a somente para mim. Queria poder tocar aquela face adormecida, sentir o toque macio de sua pele, dos seus lábios. Lábios. _

_A idéia me deixava deslumbrado,_ _excitado, como seria beijá-la ali? Doce, quente? _

_Não eram pensamentos que eu deveria ter, ou alimentar. Pensamentos que nem se quer poderiam existir. Mas existiam e eu estava me rendendo, não tinha mais forças para conte-los, ela não se parecia mais com uma menina, e eu não era o único a perceber isso. Pude sentir meu coração se apertando ao pensar nela com outro. _

_A cada dia eu a queria mais e mais, não como uma irmã. Eu a desejava como um homem desejava uma mulher, eu....._

_-----_

- Edward! Você esta me ouvindo?

Olhei loira deslumbrante a minha frente, não fazia idéia do que ela poderia estar falando e não me importava, de fato estava pouco ligando para o que ela dizia. As recordações da noite anterior e daquela manhã me adormentavam, nublando qualquer chance de algum pensamento coerente.

- Edward Cullen preste atenção em mim!

- Estou ouvindo Tanya.

- O que há de errado com você Edward? Nunca me tratou desse jeito!

Eu a olhei, ela parecia com raiva. Na realidade parecia enfurecida, será que ela realmente tinha falado algo importante? Duvidei. Tanya era belíssima, qualquer um que a olhasse se apaixonaria por sua beleza. Mas era fútil. Ainda me lembro o que me fez aceitá-la como namorada.

_Desespero. _

Não era correto, muito menos digno dizer aquilo, mas era a realidade. Eu estava desesperado, lutando com toda a minha força contra os sentimentos que me assolavam, tentando ignorá-los. Desespero com o mostro que estava tomando conta de mim. O desespero me levou aceitar Tanya, com todas as diferenças entre nós, eu acreditei que talvez a beleza dela pudesse afastar os sentimentos que me dominavam. Não fez diferença no final.

Os sentimentos, o _desejo,_ tinham vencido. E eu era um mostro, um mostro que desejava a própria irmã. Que queria beijá-la, não como naquela manhã, não de forma delicada, queria beijá-la com ardor, sentir a gosto da boca dela, sentir a pele dela se arrepiar a cada toque mais ousado...

- EDWARD!

Voltei a olhar a loira, dessa vez agradecido por ter sido tirado daquelas ilusões.

- Tanya não estou....

- Eu sei que você NÃO esta. Não esta prestando atenção em mim, não esta ligando para a festa da faculdade a qual alias somos os anfitriões e não esta se importando nem um pouco com a _sua _namorada. Você nem me beijo Edward!

Eu queria poder dizer o que me fizera a tratar de forma tão fria mas eu simplesmente não poderia dizer: _eu beijei minha irmã hoje de manhã e não consigo esquecer isso._ Não seria algo sensato de se dizer, nem para ela, nem para ninguém de preferência, aquilo era meu segredo.

- Tanya eu sinto muito.

Patético, mas é a única coisa que posso dizer sem correr nem um perigo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Esta terminando comigo?

A voz escandalosa dela não me abalou, mas a idéia de terminar aquela farsa me deixou, alegre. Eu já não havia desistindo? Eu já não tinha "aceitado" o mostro que havia dentro de mim?

- Acho que nesse momento é o mais prudente a se fazer Tanya.

- Como assim? e a festa? Você simplesmente não pode terminar comigo sem uma explicação!

- Tanya você pode muito bem ir a festa sozinha, e eu sei que será magnífica. E nosso namoro, não ia dar certo por muito mais tempo, somos muito diferentes e o melhor acredite.

- Melhor? – ela parou olhando nos meus olhos e ficando vermelha – É outra! Você esta com outra, é isso Edward? Você esta me trocando por uma vagabundinha...

Tive vontade de bater nela naquele momento, porem eu seria incapaz de levantar a mão a uma mulher e não o fiz. Ela não sabia o que estava dizendo, precisava ficar sozinha a raiva passaria e depois ela se esqueceria e arrumaria outro para meu lugar, essa era Tanya..

Levante-me e saindo da lanchonete que havia no campus da faculdade que freqüentávamos. Claro, Tanya estava fazendo um escaldá-lo e havia inúmeros rostos virados, prestando atenção na discussão, ouvindo cada palavra e provavelmente comentariam o que tinha ocorrido: como Edward Cullen havia deixado uma das garotas mais belas daquele lugar sem um motivo aparente.

Não me importei.

Naquele momento me sentia leve, como se estivesse me livrando de algo muito pesado a qual eu tinha carregado por muito tempo sem perceber. Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu

***

Olhei o céu pela janela da sala, estava escurecendo mesmo assim o dia parecia passar cada vez mais devagar. Olhei o relógio na parede a minha frente cinco minutos para o sinal tocar e a ultima aula acabar. Rabisquei meu caderno, distração essa tinha sido a palavra chave para o dia de hoje, para não me fazer lembrar de nada.

Mesmo sendo inútil, pois minuto após minuto eu me lembrava.

Lembrava de Mike e sua idéia fixa de que éramos namorados e que iríamos ao baile de primavera juntos.

E o mais importante, lembrava de Edward, essa lembrança não era do tipo que eu queria esquecer, eu poderia ficar horas relembrando se não fosse o fato dele ser meu irmão, isso me deixava tão insegura, medrosa, se eu fosse ficar me lembrando se eu _gostasse_ de lembrar, seria errado? E claro, eu sabia que era errando, mas meu coração pula e acelerava cada vez que a lembrança me vinha.

Tive vontade de me bater, o que havia de errado comigo? Por que a idéia do _meu irmão – _eu realmente tenho que ficar me lembrando disso- ter me beijado parecia tão agradável e gostosa.

Queria poder sentir raiva dele, foi ele que me deu essa lembrança, foi ele quem me beijou e culpa dele eu ter gostado da sensação, do meu coração ter acelerado.

Eu estava entrando em desespero, não sabia o que pensar, como encarar a realidade de que eu _realmente_ tinha gostado que eu queria beijá-lo de novo e voltar a sentir meu corpo vibrar de emoções desconhecidas até então.

3 minutos. Era esse o tempo que me restava de aula. Guardei o restante o material na mochila e só então eu pensei o obvio.

Ele viria me buscar!

Ele sempre me buscava na escola. Não, eu não estava preparada para isso. O que eu iria fazer? Ou dizer?

Em meio ao meu desespero interno, não percebi quando Jess, uma amiga minha tinha começado a falar ou melhor a tagarelar que era o que ela geralmente fazia.

- Bella? E verdade? – a voz dela parecia ao mesmo tempo magoada, e irritada. – Você é o Mike estão juntos?

Eu a olhei. Pronto, agora a escola inteira sabe, eu vou me atirar de uma montanha. Não péssima idéia.

- Quem lhe contou isso?

Perguntei forçando um ar de inocência, duvido que ela tenha acreditado.

- Ele estava falando com o Eric na hora do intervalo, perguntando onde você estava, sabe você realmente desapareceu, mas como ninguém sobe dizer, ele disse "...só estou um pouco preocupado com a minha _namorada._"

- Oh.

Foi tudo o que pude dizer. Eu sabia que Jess tinha uma paixonite pelo Mike, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Que ele é um mentiroso, safado e que merece uma morte cruel? Apesar disso soar tentador eu não poderia fazer isso, se eu fizesse, quais eram as chances da minha mãe descobrir a verdade? Eu deixaria tudo no ar não confirmaria e não desmentiria, que as pessoas tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

Naquele momento eu vi a Jess tomando ar para fazer mais perguntas, o que me salvou foi o sinal. Em casa eu pensaria em desculpas para evitar as perguntas dela.

Joguei a mochila nas costa e corri em direção a porta gritando.

- Tenho que ir Jess, tchau até amanhã.

Espero que ela não fique magoada.

Olhei em volta, vários alunos estavam saindo das suas próprias salas e indo em direção a saída, olhei o corredor conferindo se o caminho estava livre. Certo eu tinha cindo uma covarde, passei o dia todo evitando cruzar o caminho do Mike. Eu não queria vê-lo, eu não queria ouvi-lo e muito menos falar com ele.

No nível de estresse a qual eu estava era capaz de eu arrancar a cabeça dele fora. Agora mais do que nunca, depois do que a Jess falou, não somente minha família mas também toda a escola pensava que estávamos saindo. Corri até a frente da escola, se eu estivesse com sorte um volvo prata estaria me esperando para me salvar. E uma idéia louca me passou pela cabeça, eu parecia uma noiva do século passado fugindo de um pretendente arrogante e correndo em direção ao príncipe encantado – a qual eu seria apaixonada – e seu cavalo branco e eles me levariam para um lugar longe e seguro onde viveríamos felizes.

Parei. Príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco? No que demônios eu estava pensado.

Mas ai eu ouvi meu nome e reconheci a voz masculina.

- Bella!!!!

Corri. Para o Edward no volvo prata. (n.a.: certo fiquei morreeeedo de vontade de escrever: _Para o vampiro no Volvo Prata_. Mas acho que isso não tem muito haver com a historia.)

E lá estava ele para salvar minha vida. Ele me viu correndo e abriu a porta, eu podia ver o ar de confusão no rosto dele, mas também podia ver como ele pareceu compreender quando viu Mike Newton correndo atrás de mim.

Entrei no carro, praticamente me jogando no banco do passageiro. Ouvi a porta se fechando atrás de mim, eu estava ofegante sem ar e meio que surpresa por não ter caído ou perdido o equilíbrio enquanto corria, talvez meu problema de equilíbrio seja algo mais psicológico que físico. Ou talvez eu tenha dado sorte.

- Deixe-me falar com ela!

Ouvi alguém gritando, parecia tão ofegante quando eu, e claro não precisei olhar para a janela do carro para saber quem era. Mike Newton estava curvado arfando, mais ainda parecia ter energia para gritar com o Ed. Eu teria avisado a ele que era uma péssima idéia gritar com o Edward, principalmente se você não é da família. E claro a confirmação do meu pensamento veio em seguida, eu não podia ver o rosto do Edward mas eu via claramente o rosto do Mike que ficava cada vez mais pálido e com os olhos arregalados.

-Ela não tem nada para falar com você Newton. E se voltar a se aproximar dela ou tocá-la ira se arrepender para o resto da vida...

Eu não ouvi o que o Ed falou depois, mas eu tinha certeza que ele havia falado alguma coisa pois o Mike ficou mais pálido – se é que isso era possível – e se afastou uns três passos antes de cair no chão tremulo. Eu estaria rindo se não tivesse ficado tão surpresa, eu poderia esperar uma reação assim do Emmett mas não do Edward. Quer dizer Edward Cullen ameaçando e assustando um garotinho? Parecia tão irreal. Não que meu irmão não fosse assustador quando queria, mas eu também nunca o tinha visto ameaçando alguém de verdade.

Ele deu a volta no carro e ligou o motor. O rosto dele parecia tranqüilo e inofensivo, quer dizer ser, se ser charmoso, lindo, deslumbrante e definitivamente gostoso for algo inofensivos. Ta onde eu to tirando isso?. Foco bella é seu irmão!

Estávamos na estrada quanto ele finalmente perguntou.

- O que foi aquilo agora a pouco Bella?

Eu não queria responder, era patético de mais, e tinha alguma coisa a ver com não falar com Mike, salvar minha vida, cavalos brancos e príncipes em volvos prata.

Eu estava enlouquecendo de fato.

- E o que foi aquilo hoje de manhã?

Ele não pareceu reagir a minha troca de assunto. Mas eu com certeza reagi pois senti minhas bochechas queimarem e eu sabia estava corando – como tinha feito o dia todo- ao lembrar do beijo. Tanta coisa para eu falar e eu tinha que trazer justo aquela lembrança?

- Pensei que ele fosse seu namorado. Mas do jeito que você estava correndo eu diria que: _você esta se tornando uma boa mentirosa. _

- O Emmett faz o possível por mim.

Desconversei me sentindo magoada, sim eu era uma mentirosa infantil, e ele poderia jogar isso na minha cara agora.

- Então vamos parabenizá-lo quando chegarmos em casa.

- Não.

Eu praticamente gritei e o Edward se virou para olhar meu rosto, mas depois olhou para a estrada novamente.

- Por favor não.

Choraminguei, o que a mamãe iria pensar de mim se soubesse a verdade? Carlisle e Emmett também ficariam com raiva de mim como e Ed estava?

- Eu não fiz por mau... eu só não consegui contar a verdade. Você viu a Esme ficou tão feliz, não posso magoar a mamãe.

- Isso é infantil Bella.

- Por favor?!

Ele ficou em silencio, e eu olhava minhas próprias mãos tentando me preparar para o que viria em seguida. O olhar de critica do Emmett, igual ao do Ed, a descrença do Carlisle e a magoa da Esme. Como eu viveria com isso. Eu poderia chorar se não estivesse tão nervosa e apavorada.

O carro parou, e meu coração pulou no peito. Fechei os olhos respirando profundamente.

- Bella? Olhe para mim Bella.

Eu obedeci encontrando os olhos verdes dele bem a minha frente. E agora meu coração acelerou por um outro motivo. Motivo esse que não pretendo descobrir qual é. Bom essa era a minha intenção antes do que viria a seguir.

- Não vou falar nada para ele.

Eu respirei. Não tinha motivo para eu ficar tão nervosa então.

- Mas faremos uma troca, eu guardo seu segredo e você guarda um outro segredo.

Ele me contaria um segredo? Isso era uma surpresa, como assim ele queria que eu guardasse um segredo? dele? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar eu sentia mão dele na minha nuca. Depois disso nenhum pensamento meu foi coerente...

_Ele acariciou meu rosto que estava a centímetros do dele, meus olhos castanhos fixos e seu olhar. Inspirei a essência masculina que emanava de seu corpo, isso fez meu sangue ferver. Nossas respirações se misturavam, aceleradas pelas emoções, então ele inclinou-se, beijando-me. No começo foi suave, com o sabor do contado dos nossos lábios. Depois ele sugou o meu lábio inferior o mordiscando levemente e isso me desarmou, fazendo-me entreabrir os lábios e convidá-lo a aprofundar a caricia daquele beijo._

_***_

* * *

**N.A.:** Olha eu aqui. ^____^=

E antes de mais nada, quero me desculpar pelo final, mas minha inspiração morreu depois disso, e como não quis tirar essa parte fora eu deixei, quem sabe eu não aproveito para o próximo capitulo?

Ah eu confesso, eu amei esse capitulo, não sei por que mas foi fácil de escreve as coisas foram aparecendo na minha cabeça e pronto lá estava lindo e maravilhoso. Rsrsrs o que vocês acharam?

Tinha muita gente pedindo POV do Ed eu não sei se fiz um bom trabalho com ele mas espero que tenham curtido.

**Respondendo as minhas lindas leitoras: **

**Serena Cullen**: ai que bom que vc ta gostando da historia, eu sou tipo: MUITO PREOCUPADA com o que vocês acham, se eu to escrevendo direito, se ta pra entender. A Serena me desculpa pela demora, juro que não faço por mal e que bom eu só escrevo quando a inspiração aparece e fica batendo na minha cabeça... rsrsrs ja ne ^^

**Líla*: **haushaushau o que você achou desse capitulo *O*???? Eu fiz o POV do Ed, não sei se ficou legal mas ta pra sentir um gostinho do que ele ta passando neh? nossa desse jeito eu tbm fico ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos moça, amei *O*

**Lily A. Cullen: **Ah eu não sou má não, sou um anjo de pessoa (carinha diabólica) o primeiro beijo foi mais um "selinho fofo" o Ed recuperou a consciência antes de fazer algo mais profundo... hasuhasuhaus mas dessa segunda vez ele não pensou duas vezes, acredite em mim. (krinha de santa) Será que depois desse "encontro" com o Edward o Mike se toca de vez e deixa a Bella em paz? Huhuhuhu XD~~ e claro que eu não vou falar madaaaaa e não adianta choramingar e apelar.... ser ou não ser es a questão? (agora eu vou ser malvada mesmoooo) não posso responder isso faz parte do suspense, do clima! E simplesmente um segredo! Beijocas ^^

**SofiaMichaela: **Adora mesmo? espero não desapontá-la com esse novo capitulo saindo diretamente do forno, espero que goste. Ja ne ^^

**Sophi s2: **me fala o que achou desse capitulo? Eu fiz o possível para deixá-lo lindo e maravilhoso. Não demorei tanto com esse capitulo, demorei? O.ó

**.Ju: **Eu vou postar mais pode apostar nisso ^^ rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

**Bibi: **OMG apaguem a luz! Se Ed fosse _meu _irmão eu pirava Bibi. Sorte que sou filha única... XD~~

**Raissa Cullen:** AHHH você tbm? Eu tbm sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho, masssss sinceramente um como o Ed eu simplesmente iria pirar. nem sei o que eu faria.... XD~~ Adotada? Vou anotar no meu caderninho rosa sua idéia, masssssssssssss eu não posso dizer se isso e verdade se é mentira, sabe faz parte do clima, então e segredo e eu não falo. =$ beijos até *__*

**ChastityKeat: **Alice ainda nun volto, masss o Ed já sacou a verdade a reação dele que foi a esperada neh? eu tbm estava torcendo por um sorriso LINDO-DOS-DEUSES-DELE masss nem tudo e perfeito. X.X

**Lilah cullen: **Nós temos que louvar!.. rsrsrs certo não demorei tanto dessa vez... acho. Vc ainda não teve aquele infarto espero, vc precisa estar viva pra ler esse capitulo e me dizer o que acha dele!

**Elise Garcia: **Num esquece deu não.. ó.ò quero saber se você ta curtindo a historia e realmente polemico essa coisa de incesto, mas sinceramente eu acho que assim dá uma pitada de emoção na historia. E tem muita gente torcendo para que ele não seja realmente irmãos de sangue, em que torcida você esta??? ehhhhhhhhhhhh?

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Gente até a próxima, próxima... próxima mesmo! huhuhuhu

Beijocas para todos e mordidinhas no pescoço.

**Sonhem com o Edward!**

***


	5. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** só para lembrar Edward Cullen não me pertence... – chora no cantinho da sala –

_**N/A: **_Vampiros e Vampiras desse lindo país, eu tenho o enorme prazer de apresentar Taty Beward, a minha beta, ela me ajudou e muito a escrever esse capitulo palmas pra ela =D

_**N/B:**_Pessoal vocês não podem imaginar o quão feliz eu estou em poder ajudar a Mi com esta fic, eu gosto muito desta fic e estou muito contente em poder beta-la.

***

**Capitulo IX**

Entrei em casa ainda arfando e atordoada, afinal de contas qual era o meu problema?

Eu havia acabado de beijar o meu irmão! IRMÃO, fala sério! que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Uma, uma... ninfomaníaca – diabos, o que é isso? Bom, deve ser ruim!

Corri para meu quarto com o coração a mil. De todas as coisas malucas que poderiam me acontecer, olha o que eu fui fazer. Minha cabeça parecia não parar de dar voltas e mais voltas, pensamentos indo e vindo em uma agilidade que eu realmente tinha dificuldade em acompanhar.

Olhe a minha situação: meu irmão me beija e eu, definitivamente derreti naqueles braços – Fortes e musculosos – em suma aquele beijo foi uma delicia! Algo totalmente proibido._ "hello, ele é meu irmão! Sangue do meu sangue...."_

Me joguei na cama. O que eu irei fazer? Quero dizer, eu acabei de deixar claro ao Ed _- bem claro, explicito melhor dizendo -_ que não havia problema algum em beijar-lo... beijá-lo a ponto de me deixar embriagada por aqueles lábios, seu corpo colado ao meu, minhas mãos afundando naquele emaranhado cabelo cor de bronze...

"_Oh god, o que foi aquilo? nem sei descrever, foi... foi envolvente, maravilhoso, gostoso, quente... quente.. como estava quente naquele carro "_

Alguém por favor me dê uma luz, estou absolutamente perdida, o que esta acontecendo comigo? Alguém sabe me dizer porque eu gostei tanto de algo que nem se quer poderia ter ocorrido?

"Ahhhhh"

Soltei um grito de frustração me jogando na cama tapando minha cabeça com o travesseiro a qual não percebi estava mordendo, não demorou nem 2 minutos após minha entrada no quarto para eu ouvir a porta se abrindo

- Bella, querida você esta bem?

Minha mãe olhou-me nos olhos com uma expressão preocupada.

- Estou ótima mãe.

Apenas tentando entender por que eu beijei meu irmão, e pior ainda, por que eu gostei de beijá-lo.

Sabe aqueles beijos que tem nos filmes de romance quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas? Daqueles bem demorados, intensos e profundos? Pois é, foi um beijo desses, surtei; sério, quem deu um beijo desses fui EU, e digo foi muito bom, minhas amigas morrerão de inveja!! O que eu estou pensando? Eu Não devo gostar, eu beijei meu irmão. Ah não, eu estou ficando louca? Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo, pronto, ahhh foi meu primeiro beijo e eu nem poderei contar para minha mãe, por motivos mais que óbvios.

- Querida... meu amor... Bella.

Fui acordada de minha viagem quando ouvi meu nome

- Você parece tão agitada meu bem, subiu correndo as escadas, esta tão distraída, você tem certeza que esta bem? Não tem nada que queira me dizer?

- Oh não mãe, não tenho nada a lhe dizer, eu estou muito bem.

Disse tentando fazê-la acreditar que sim, mas falhei, pois comecei a lembrar novamente do beijo...Uma nova onda de sentimentos me invadiu fazendo-me sorrir bobamente.

- Foi alguma coisa com o seu namorado?

Oh Mike, para meu desgosto me lembrei daquele idiota sem cérebro, que supostamente era para ser meu namorado, ainda bem que Ed deu uma lição nele, creio eu que ele não ira mais incomodar-me; não acho que seja estúpido ao ponto. Ou será que seria? Ai, melhor nem pensar.

- Na realidade mãe foi exatamente isso.

Bom, se ela acha que eu tenho um namorado porque não tirar isso a meu favor?

-Vocês brigaram ou algo parecido

Ela perguntou, me lançando um olhar malicioso

- ah mãe não briga comigo, mas... ele me beijou e foi tão ...

Sinceramente nem sei o que falar. Meus sentimentos estavam desordenados, eu começava a lembrar novamente de tudo fazendo meus pensamentos ficarem confusos.

- você gostou do beijo querida? Como foi? Ele foi delicado? Ele tentou "pegar" em você? Ah conta tudinho pra mamãe!

Ela sorria como uma criança em dia de natal e pude perceber que ela falou a ultima pergunta com um olhar mais preocupado, era adorável vê-la tão feliz. Será que isso aconteceria caso eu dissesse que quem me beijou não foi o Mike e sim o Edward, meu irmão? Algo me diz que ela não estaria tão feliz e iluminada como esta agora.

- ahh mãe foi incrível, primeiro ele somente encostou os lábios nos meu, um selinho, sabe? Depois ele simplesmente me beijou e eu....

Eu parei de tagarelar assim que percebi que tinha mais alguém no quarto. _Alguém me enforque_, ha quando tempo será que ele estava ali escutando? Será que sabia que eu estava falando dele e não do Mike. _Boba é claro que ele sabe que é dele que você estava falando! _

Corei, instantaneamente senti minhas bochechas queimarem e olhei para o chão. Oh não, não por favor, o que ele vai pensar? Droga, porque eu to preocupada com isso, foi ele quem me beijou e não ao contrario...

- Você esqueceu a bolsa no carro Bella.

Senti alguma coisa bater no colchão, não olhei para ver o que era. Eu sentia cada célula da minha pele queimar com o olhar que ele me lançava.

- Você saiu com tanta presa. Parecia que estava fugindo de alguma coisa..Você se assustou comigo?

- Porque você assustaria a Bella, Edward?

Eu olhei para a minha mãe e depois para o Ed, e corei novamente;

- Ele não me assustou... estava somente com presa...

- De sair do meu carro e fugir de mim, como se eu estivesse preste a devorar-lhe....

_E não estava? Seu idiota gostoso e metido! _ Serio ainda não consigo acompanhar meus pensamentos, de onde eu tirei a palavra _gostoso_?

Mordi o lábio, e o olhei firme nos olhos dele; Deus que erro! Que olhar era aquele? Aquela íris verde tinha um brilho diferente, um brilho de... malicia e... luxuria?

- Edward querido pare de brincar com sua irmã, ela já tem vários sentimentos novos para lidar no momento;

- O quê? ahhh, sim o beijo... hei Bella, me diz como foi? O tal do.... _Mike _– ouvi o deboche na voz dele e fiquei chocada – beija bem?... Você tem vontade de beijá-lo novamente?

Eu estou totalmente chocada, e com toda certeza eu estou vermelha como um pimentão, notei a visível insinuação na voz do Ed, principalmente na parte do "beijá-lo novamente" essa idéia me deixava ainda mais confusa com os meus sentimentos....

- Edward!

Ouvi a voz de repreensão da minha mãe.

- Vamos deixar a Bella sozinha... E trate de não ficar escutando a conversa dos outros.

O olhar castanho da Esme parecia fuzilar o Ed como uma forma de repreensão, antes de olhar para mim e piscar toda alegre. Quando ela saiu do quarto o Ed ainda me olhou nos olhos e falou.

- Eu disse que guardaria seu segredinho...

Ele parou na porta e me olhou mais uma vez.

- Mas não esqueça do nosso pequeno segredinho também...

Esquecer? Quem poderia esquecer?

***

- Aonde então o Ed e o Emmett, mãe?

Perguntei tentando soar o mais natural possível.

- Estão na festinha da faculdade Bella...

E claro. No que é que eu estava pensando?

---

_O céu era um manto negro, sem luar ou estrelas. Deixando tudo na mais profunda escuridão. O silencio na casa deixava claro que seus moradores já haviam se recolhido para uma boa noite de sono._

Ele a olhava adormecida, mas uma vez estava lá, no quarto dela, oculto pelas sombras da noite.

Como a desejava! Era até cruel o poder do desejo que sentia em seu peito.

Aproximou-se da cama, deitando-se naquele leito proibido, o aroma perfumado do corpo feminino o invadiu deixando-o inebriado

Abraçando-a e sussurrando seu nome, os lábios tocando o rosto adormecido.

Ela acordaria em breve, e ele ansiava por esse momento, quando ela despertasse. O desejo o corroendo por dentro só não era maior que a dor que sabia estar causando, não somente a ele próprio como a garota em seus braços.

Ele a ouviu gemer gentilmente em seus braços - o som do despertar - ele lutou para controlar a fera que tinha despertado junto com aquele doce som, suas mãos ansiavam poder tocar mais daquela pele sedosa que estava coberta pelos lençóis de linho branco, seus lábios pediam por um beijo ardente, seu corpo....

_- Edward?_

Ele fechou os olhos, a respiração ficou pesada, _controle_, nunca lhe fora tão difícil. A apertou em seus braços e a ouviu exclamar em surpresa.

Não lhe faria mal, seria incapaz de machucar sua preciosa menina.

Por isso, somente iria adormecer em sua cama ao lado do corpo frágil dela e por mais que o sangue em suas veias queimasse de desejo... Naquele momento tudo o que poderia ter era o corpo dela em seus braços.

***

Quando acordei na manhã de sábado senti o toque quente de outro corpo junto do meu. Abri meus olhos achando que talvez eu estivesse sonhando ou imaginando coisas.

Meu irmão estava ali ao meu lado, dormindo, o cheiro de bebida veio rápido.

Ele teria se confundido de quarto? Talvez tenha chegado bêbado ou coisa do gênero? Não isso não fazia parte do Edward que eu conheço, mas o Edward que eu conheço também não teria me beijando como tinha beijando no dia anterior.

Senti meu coração acelerar e meu rosto queimar. Era sorte ele estar dormindo, eu não seria capaz de explicar o que estava sentindo no momento.

Eu estava tão perto dele, os braços fortes me envolvendo, nossas pernas misturadas tocando umas nas outras, talvez se eu levantasse um pouco mais meu rosto eu seria capaz de beijá-lo. Corei mais uma vez. 

_Santo deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo?_

Fechei meus olhos me esforçando para raciocinar, eu deveria me afastar dele, eu precisava, meu coração se apertou apenas com a hipótese não gostando nem um pouco da idéia de perder o contado com aquele outro corpo, aquele magnífico corpo_. _

_Ele é meu irmão, o que esta acontecendo comigo?_

Estendi minhas mãos para tocá-lo no peito e me afastar, no momento em que o fiz, senti seus braços me apertarem mais de encontro a seu peito. Ao qual eu percebi, tarde de mais, estava sem camisa.

Meus dedos deslizaram por aquela pele, não resistindo e traçando o contorno de seu abdômen bem definido enquanto meu rosto se erguia procurando o rosto dele

_Oh deus, o que esta acontecendo comigo? _Repeti mais uma vez, tentando raciocinar.

Meu olhar encontrou o dele, ele sorria, aquele sorriso torto que faz meu coração acelerar loucamente. Nossos lábios se tocaram, mas não me movi - e ele também não- para deixar o toque mais atrevido ou transformá-lo em um beijo ardente, era um simples toque de lábios por si só.

- Bom dia.

Ele sussurrou em meus lábios, eu já não tinha mais noção da realidade.

Para o meu desapontamento, ele se afastou, sentando-se na cama e ficando de costas para mim, neste momento eu vi uma fina e longa cicatriz. _Aonde ele teria arrumado aquilo?_

Em um impulso, meus dedos tocaram suas costas fazendo o caminho daquela cicatriz, senti o corpo dele estremecer e enrijecer.

- Aonde você arrumou isto?

Perguntei tentando parecer natural. O ombro dele se contraiu por um minuto depois ele pareceu relaxar.

- Eu tentei evitar que uma garotinha caísse de um certo balanço....

Ele riu baixo olhando o chão, e eu sorri com a lembrança. Na época tinha ficado tão preocupada com ele! Mas ele jurou-me que não havia se machucado por minha causa.

- Seu mentiroso. Falei afastando minha mão.

Ele não se virou ou falou alguma coisa, isso me incomodou, ele iria embora e depois fingiria que não tinha passado a noite em minha cama, comigo?

- Ed?

Então ele virou-se, e vi em seus olhos verdes um brilho intenso.

Ele me puxou abraçando-me forte, moldando meu corpo ao seu e escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Bella... eu sinto tanto;

Eu queria poder dizer algo, mas para isso teria que me afastar dele, e não queria me afastar daqueles braços.

Estava tudo tão confuso. Era tão delicio sentir aquele corpo.

Afinal de contas, porque eu continuo achando tudo nele tão delicioso? _Ele é seu irmão Isabella!_ Senti que iria chorar.

Passei meus braços em seu pescoço não resistindo a tocar-lo. Lagrimas desceram em minha face. Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Com tantas coisas acontecendo, e tão rapidamente a única coisa que me parecia certa era ficar ali, com ele. Enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura deixando-me levar. Ficamos assim durante um grande tempo, eu não sei explicar o quanto, mais naquele momento senti que estávamos selando um pacto, compartilhando algo imensamente grande e forte.

Não me surpreendi quanto senti seus beijos em meu pescoço e colo, na realidade eu estava esperando muito ansiosa o momento ao qual sentiria novamente seus lábios e, não me desapontei nenhum pouco quando ele o fez, salpicando minha pele com as caricias de seus lábios. Não resisti ao impulso e afundei minhas mãos em seu cabelo o puxando mais para mim, ele me beijou nos lábios, um beijo cheio de carinho desejo e... paixão?

No momento ao qual ele aprofundou a caricia de seus lábios eu não me contive e comecei a passar minhas mãos em sua costa, ombros, peito. Senti ele se enrijecer novamente e me beijar com mais ardor. Ele se levantou comigo no colo e deitou-nos em minha cama. Nesse momento ouvimos uma leve batida na porta e isso foi o suficiente para nos fazer separar.

********

**N/B: Oh god, morri aqui, quem será que bateu na porta? Alguém tem idéia? Nossa eu amei o capitulo a Mi caprichou! Estou louca para ver o próximo! afs esses irmãos estão demais !!! **

**Não esqueçam das reviews, viu! **

_**Beijinhos da Taty Beward xD**_

**N/A: Alguém por ai com intenções de assassinato? Pois bem em minha devesa eu digo: se me matarem não terão o próximo capitulo, portanto me deixem viva e vão ver o circo pegar fogo, já que eu tenho muitas novidades... cof cof e claro que eu não vou dizer nada, mas to muito afim de saber o que vcs acharam desse capitulo, tipo: quem esta batendo na porta e interrompeu o nosso casal? Lálálá; muitas surpresas neh... até lá!**

_Próximo capitulo:_

_- Não é o que você esta pensando..._

_- Todo mundo enlouqueceu? _

_- É só um baile idiota! _

**AGRADECIMENTOS: ****Elleeen.,** **Lis swan,** **julesbinoche,** **Nanda Souza Cullen, Elise Garcia, angel blue cullen, Lily A. Cullen, Líla*, Layra Cullen, Lilah Cullen, Sophi s2. **_**amo vocês meninas! =D**_

**Mordidinhas no pescoço de todas! **

_Nessa noite de sombras vamos festejar! Vinho para os mortais e Sangue para os imortais! _

_****_


	6. Capitulo v

**Capitulo X**

Já perdi a conta de quantas horas, dias ou talvez noites eu tenha ficando, imaginando, pensando, relembrando... daqueles toques mais ousados, daqueles beijos mais ardentes. Ninguém nunca havia me beijado daquela forma, e duvido seriamente que algum dia eu possa encontrar em um homem alguma reação tão maravilhosa quanto a que encontrei com este, este que entre todos os homens é o mais proibido para mim, este que de todos os seres humanos é o ultimo a qual devo desejar, este a qual compartilho o mesmo sangue... a mesma natureza... Que tipo de monstro sou?

Olhando assim, não dá para notar grande diferença entre as pessoas, todas animadas com o bale, todas sorridentes – felizes.

- Bella?

Olhei para Angela que da nossa mesa parecia a única a notar a minha ausência de espírito.

Três dias, um final de semana e tudo parecia uma tragicomédia na minha vida, uma piada a qual eu estava sendo a ultima a entender. Porque coisas daquele tipo tinham que ocorrer...? e não me refiro ao fato de Make ainda estar correndo atrás de mim como um cachorrinho sem dono, nem ao fato de minha mãe Esme ainda acha que namoro alguém como ELE. Não, estas coisas são tão fáceis de ignorar e esquecer, mas me diga como eu posso esquecer-me daquela manhã de sábado? Aquela a qual eu despertei ao lado da pessoa mais proibida para mim? Ao lado de alguém que me evita e ignorar toda vez que cruzamos o caminho um do outro?

Que a verdade seja dita, ele não fala comigo dês daquela manhã, ao qual nos beijamos, beijos de amantes prestes a cometer o maior dos pecados. Como ignorar o fato de eu me apaixonar? Ou o fato de saber que ele não ira dar chance para este sentimento... as vezes acho e sinto certa raiva disso pois foi ele o culpado de minha paixão, foi ele que ficou possessivo, ciumento e furiosamente controlador, somente por acha que eu teria outro; mas é ele que eu devo culpar? O sentimento é meu, o pecado é meu também, não dele... não do meu irmão.

- Bella esta me ouvindo?

- Deixa ela ai Ang... não adianta falar com ela...

Olhei para Jessica e depois para a janela, o céu. Não estava interessada na opinião de ninguém, somente queria ir para a casa, me trancar no meu quarto e chorar. Exatamente o que eu vinha fazendo nos últimos dias...

O que teria acontecido se o Emmett não tive batido na porta, chamando para o café? Se a porta estivesse destrancada? O que teria ocorrido se me visse daquela forma com o Edward? Todos saberiam no meu pecado? Ou continuaria sendo o nosso segredo... meu e dele...

Corri ao ouvir o sinal, queria tanto ir para casa, queria tanto ficar finalmente só...

- Ei, Bella espere!

Ouvi a voz masculina e parei rezando para ser minha imaginação, ou talvez uma de minhas alucinações... porque eu teria alucinação com a voz do Make, eu sinceramente não sei mas tudo é possível;

- Ohhh Bella que bom que parou...

Olhei para ele incapaz de falar, era claro que eu havia parado , estava chovendo lá fora – eu não tinha guarda-chuva, resultado: eu fico aqui no prédio seco e quentinho esperando minha mão vir me buscar com o guarda-chuva ou eu encarava a chuva fria lá fora, pensando sobre essa possibilidade acho que deveria arriscar a segunda ...

- Sobre o baile queria saber...

- Olha aqui Mike quantas vezes eu vou...

- Não é o que você esta pensando...

- Não importa o que eu estou pensando Make, eu já falei NÃO VOU A PORCARIA DE BALE NENHUM COM VOCÊ!

Pronto esta foi a deixa para me fazer sai correndo, antes prefiro encarar esta chuva a ter que continuar a falar com aquele garoto.

- Bella querida!

Vi quando Esme apareceu com o guarda –chuva, não que fosse fazer qualquer diferença naquele momento.

- Vi você com o seu namorado não quis incomodar, mas pareceu... vocês brigaram?

- Sim, mamãe... eu o odeio...

Fale raivosa enquanto saia correndo em direção ao carro que estava estacionado. Somente desejando ir para casa, para o único lugar ao qual eu me sentia segura.

O caminho até em casa foi silencioso e eu até me senti culpada por isso. Tinha certeza que ela queria saber o que havia acontecido, que queria me ajudar, afinal era "primeiro" namoradinho da filha e tínhamos brigado, pelo menos era isso que ela pensava. Deus se ela soube a verdade...

Sentei na varanda com o caderno no colo, ainda estava chovendo o que distraia os meus pensamentos, tentei me concentrar nas anotações de matemática, não foi surpresa eu não entender nada do que estava escrito. Naquele momento o que eu realmente queria era ser outra pessoa estar em outro lugar.

- Bella telefone pra você.

- Quem é Emmett...

Perguntei me levantando de boa vontade e esquecendo o caderno na varanda. Entrando na casa quente e confortável.

- Alice, quem mais seria? – ele falou me entregando o telefone sem fio - Olha eu to de saída, então avise a mamãe que chegarei depois da janta, bay baixinha...

Olhei enquanto ele vestia o casaco e saia apresado da casa. Não era estranho o ver com tanta presa, ou sair sem avisar Esme antes, na realidade estava cada vez mais comum essas saidinhas dele. Ri imaginando a nova bronca que ele levaria dos nossos pais.

- Alo Alice?

_- Isabela Marie Cullen, como ousa ficar mais de 3 DIAS sem me dar um recado? Sem dar sinal de vida? Nem um misero telefonema. Espero que tenha uma ótima explicação, por que quando eu chegar irei querer ouvi-la por completo. _

- Ei você já esta voltando? – perguntei me animando e tentando ignorar o chilique dela.

_- Não fuga do assunto Bella! E sim estou devo chegar ai na quinta-feira, mas é claro você saberia disso se tivesse me LI-GA-DO!_

- Ok Alice, desculpa. E que aconteceu umas coisas... – me levantei do sofá e levei o maior susto da minha vida ao ver o Ed parado nas escadas, obviamente ouvindo o que eu falava – huh.. eu te falo quando você chegar Ali.

_- E claro que você vai falar, e vai falar enquanto experimenta o lindo vestido que comprei para você ir ao bale, claro. Aposto que você não comprou nenhuma roupinha..._

- Mas eu não vou ao bale!

_- E claro que vai! E nem adianta reclamar, eu tenho que desligar vou terminar de arrumar minhas malas, nos vemos na quinta-feira, ok?_

- Certo Ali, tchau.

Suspirei desligando o telefone minha cabeça começando a doer. Porque todos pareciam preocupados com o bale? Tendo tantas coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Voltei a olhar as escadas ele ainda estava lá me olhando, parecendo pela primeira vez a muito tempo o meu amado irmão.

- Você vai ao bale Bella?

Olhei para ele e um sentimento de raiva pareceu se apoderar de mim. Era isso o que ele tinha para falar? Depois de três dias inteiros me evitando, depois do que acontecer no meu quarto, era isso o que ele tinha para perguntar?

- E só um baile idiota! – respondi cheia de raiva virando as costas caminhando de volta para a varanda - porque todos parecem se preocupar se eu vou ou não?

Sentei-me no meu cantinho e tentei sem sucesso voltar a atenção ao caderno a minha frente.

Olhei para a chuva forte que caia e para as arvores que rodeavam a casa. Levante e corri, sem me importar com a chuva fria que caia, com os pingos que pareciam cortar minha pele de tão gelados.

Eu queria fugir daquela casa, queria fugir da idéia da pessoa que mais amo voltar a me tratar como uma irmã. Eu não queria isso.

Antes que eu percebesse estava chorando, e caindo entre as arvores, minhas mãos se cortando ao tentar evitar a queda.

Eu estava sozinha, totalmente sozinha com os meus sentimentos.

* * *

Continua.


End file.
